One choice changes everything
by foolycoolyshippo
Summary: What if the Kyuubi was not sealed in Naruto? What if instead the 4th Hokage had been presented with another child? What if that child had been Hyuuga Hinata?
1. The Beginning

What if the Kyuubi was not sealed in Naruto? What if instead the 4th Hokage had been presented with another child? What if that child had been Hyuuga Hinata?

'thoughts'

"speaking"

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Okay guys I don't own Naruto. (I am so sad I don't TT) This is a work of pure fandom please don't sue me.

* * *

First off I have received some comments regarding my fanfiction. While it is a popular belief that the Fourth Hokage is Naruto's father, nothing has been completely proven as of yet. Therefore, it will not be illustrated as such in my fanfiction. If you disagree with my creative rights and liberties, please stop flaming me and be civil (simply stop reading it). I am in college and under a lot of stress, the last thing I need is flames over something so trivial. Thank you for your time and patience. Now on to the story that you all have been eagerly awaiting! (Hey a girl can dream right? grin)

* * *

Chapter 1  
The Beginnig

* * *

Flashback 

The Kyuubi is attacking the Hidden Village of the Leaf and has been stalled temporarily by the Fourth Hokage.

"Keh Keh Keh" Kyuubi's haunting laughter echoed throughout the valley in which he stood. "Foolish mortal you dare to think you can defeat me. You don't have a prayer. Even you, these puny human's leader have almost depleted your chakra reserves."

'Damn him, he is right. I have to buy some time so I can think up a plan.'

"Why are you attacking us? What did we do to provoke you so?"

"What did you do! You humans came into my forest and started changing it like it was yours. Then you had the nerve to build your village of human filth in my forest!"

The Fourth Hokage did not listen as the Kyuubi continued to rant.

'It is the only option I have but for it to work I will need a child whose chakra paths have not fully developed'

Finally the Hokage looked up and interrupted Kyuubi's rant.

"Kyuubi-sama is there anyway to rectify our damages to your forest?"

"No! The only thing that will heal my forest is the fresh blood of you and all your people. Only then will my forest be avenged!"

"I thought as much. Well then Kyuubi-sama you leave me no choice. Gamabunta-sama will you occupy Kyuubi-sama. I will return as soon as possible."

"Sure thing Boss."

With that settled the 4th Hokage disappeared from atop the giant frog leaving only a brief cloud where he once stood.

"Damn coward! Run if you want that just makes it more fun when I find you" Kyuubi snarled while grinning viciously.

"Hmph. I wouldn't get cocky. The Boss isn't a coward. He will be back, until then your fight is with me." Gamabunta said while drawing his katana.

"Keh, Keh, stupid frog." This was all the Kyuubi said before letting lose a mighty roar and charging towards Gamabunta.

Meanwhile the Fourth Hokage had just arrived at the Konoha Hospital and was rushing to the maternity ward. Finally he made it to the nurse's station, where he was greeted by a startled nurse.

"Hokage-sama! What are you doing here? Is the battle finally over?"

"Unfortunately no. I need a baby whose chakra paths have not developed yet."

"Umm well we have one or two but what do you need a baby for?"

"No time to explain. Can you please just bring the children and their parents here as quickly as possible?"

"Of course Hokage-sama."

The nurse hurriedly ran down the hall and out of sight. The Hokage wearily laid his head down on the counter in front of him dreading what he was going to have to ask of the parents in a few minutes.

A few minutes later the Hokage lifted his head to the sound of several running feet approaching. The nurse he spoke to and another nurse were both approaching with bundles in their arms. The nurses were followed closely by Hyuuga Hiashi and his young wife Ryoko. The nurse from earlier quickly caught his attention.

"Hokage-sama here are the only two babies in the hospital whose chakra paths have yet to develop."

The 4th approached both nurses and looked at the faces of the babies. One was a girl and obviously a Hyuuga due to her distinctive white eyes. The other was a boy with bright blue eyes and a crop of blond hair.

"Hyuuga Hiashi, I assume I am correct in thinking that this baby girl is your daughter."

"Yes you are Hokage-sama."

"Nurse, what of this boy's parents, where are they?

The nurse's face looked sadly down on the boy.

"He has none Hokage-sama. His father was killed by the demon and his mother died shortly after giving birth to him. She had a weak heart and had been advised that a pregnancy would be very hard on it but she was determined to prove them wrong."

"How tragic, what is his name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"That is most unfortunate. His father was a good and loyal ninja and if I remember right his wife was Rin. She ran a little candy store out of her home."

"Yes Hokage-sama, you are correct. It was just outside her house, where Iruka found her collapsed. He carried her here as quickly as he could."

Hiashi stepped forward making his presence known

"Hokage-sama pardon my interruption but I most ask you why you need a child whose pathways are not developed?"

The 4th turned his attention to Hiashi and smiled a sad smile.

"Unfortunately the Kyuubi is to strong and I am unable to defeat him."

Collective gasps of surprise and shock filled the hallway.

"Please let me continue. Anyway because of this my only choice in order to rid our village of this demon is to seal it into a baby."

'It is a half truth but if I told them the full cost they would never let me go through with it.'

"Will the demon take over the child?" Ryoko asked beginning to fidget nervously.

"No, the jutsu is designed so that the child just becomes the container for the demon. As far as I can tell the only real consequence to the child will be if the body is unable to process the demon chakra. As time goes by the seal will become stronger."

Both parents became pensive finally Hiashi broke the silence.

"Hokage-sama, please take our daughter. She is already a month old with no change in her chakra pathway developments. If there are consequences or side effects she will be protected by the Hyuuga name. If she does not survive then our greatest enemy goes with her in death."

Ryoko looked at her husband stunned.

"Hiashi what are you saying! This is our daughter our little Hinata."

"Hush Ryoko! It is what must be done. This other child needs the chance to restore his family without the added burden of being the container of a demon. If we lose our daughter then we have been rid of a weakness to our clan."

Hiashi replied sternly refusing to meet his wife's gaze.

Ryoko's head dropped in defeat and slowly tears feel to the floor.

The Hokage was shocked by Hiashi's words and aghast at the harshness towards the child.

"Hiashi don't you think you are being a bit cold."

Ryoko sniffled and looked up slowly beginning to smile.

"No Hokage-sama my husband is right. Hinata is your only option. Please take her with my blessing. If she dies she will have died as a hero to our village. Please take her."

Ryoko took her daughter out of the nurse's arms and placed her in the Hokage's arms.

"Are you sure Ryoko, Hiashi?"

They both nodded

"Yes go Hokage-sama the village needs you." Ryoko said while tears welled up in her eyes.

The Hokage just nodded his head solemnly and does a one handed seal vanishing in a puff of smoke to return to the battle. He reappears outside the village on top of Gamabunta's head.

"Hey Boss, think you took long enough?"

"Sorry Gamabunta. It took longer then I expected."

"Keh, Keh so you came back and what is that in your arms? Perhaps it is a sacrifice. Such a tiny little morsel won't appease my wrath."

"No Kyuubi, this little morsel as you called her will bring about your end."

With that said the Fourth began performing intricate hand seals at a fast pace.

"Huh? What are you doing now you stupid human. What will it be now Wailing Baby no Jutsu?"

Kyuubi began laughing hysterically.

Gamabunta just shook his head.

'That damn arrogant fox. I hate foxes. Oh well it's almost over now.'

Right before the last seal the Fourth paused and looked down on the child.

"Hinata no matter what happens your sacrifice and mine will not be forgotten. Please forgive me for any pain what I am about to do may cause you."

The baby just smiled and gurgled happily up at the Fourth. He couldn't help but return the smile.

'Such a cute little girl'

"Well Hinata it is game over for the big bad fox and me so be a brave girl and grow up strong."

With that last word the Fourth performed the final seal. Kyuubi stopped laughing when he felt the chill in the air. Then he saw the ghostly figure standing behind the village leader.

"Who the hell are yoAHHHH GRRR AHHH!"

Kyuubi did not get to finish his sentence because out of the blue the ghostly apparition's arm shot straight through the village leader and into him.

"GRRR AHHH there is no blood why does this hurt so much!"

"Hehe stupid fox you can't win this fight, for this is a fight against death itself. He will take your soul in exchange for keeping mine. Goodbye Kyuubi-sama."

The Fourth's body collapsed and the Kyuubi screamed in agony as his soul was ripped from his body then slammed forcefully into the baby the Fourth had brought with him. The baby's wails were heard throughout the village and soon the outcome of the battle was discovered.

The battle was over and the only apparent survivor was the Hyuuga heir. Except the baby was different from its' clan. Instead of having the clan's trademark white eyes the baby's eyes had a red tint to them. This made her eyes appear pinkish in color. All of the clan physicians examined the child and determined that her strange eye color had to be a result of the demon chakra inside of her.

As the years went by Hiashi kept his word to the Fourth and protected Hinata to the best of his abilities for as the Fourth feared there were many in the village that saw only Kyuubi when looking at Hinata. Sadly Hiashi's reasons for allowing Hinata to become the container were not entirely noble. Hiashi had witnessed the raw power of the Kyuubi and he desired that power. He had plans for Hinata, plans that would make the Hyuuga clan the strongest clan in the world and would ensure the main branch's dominance. But like all things, best laid plans sometimes do not work out. Instead of having limitless chakra and potential Hinata's training and abilities showed little advancement. She was even unable to use the Byakugan, which distressed the family greatly. Several of the clans doctors examined her and could find no conclusive reason for the heir's weakness so it was assumed that it was a side effect of the Fourth's seal. Needless to say Hiashi was very disappointed.

Then with the birth of his second daughter Hanabi and the death of his wife, who died form complications during the delivery, Hiashi became even more driven towards his power hungry dream. He trained Hinata and Hanabi (when she was of age) without mercy. Still there was no change in Hinata.

When Hanabi was five years old she defeated her sister. Shortly after the match the clan council and her father decided that Hanabi should become the heir to the main family. This did not stop her father's training though. Everyday she would train to near exhaustion with her father, then she would eat a little food, take a shower, and finally crawl into bed.

Occasionally she was allowed to attend school. Hinata loved school because she could sleep during recess and lunch and because Iruka-sensei was always so kind to her. She sometimes wished that Iruka-sensei was her father but it would never happen. Iruka-sensei already had his own little brother named Naruto to look after. Naruto was very mischievous at times so Iruka-sensei had his hands full managing him and his classes. She also had made a few friends at school. Her first friend Nara Shikamaru approached her when he noticed her lying down during recess.

'Peculiar. Why isn't she running around and being loud and troublesome like the other girls'

"May I join you?" Shikamaru asked when he was standing besides her.

Startled from her daydream Hinata opened her eyes to see a boy from her class standing besides her.

"Ano… I am sorry I was daydreaming can you repeat what you said?"

(sigh) "I asked if I could join you."

Hinata looked up at him shocked. No one had ever wanted anything to do with her. Then she realized how rude she was being making him wait for her answer.

" I am sorry please join me."

Shikamaru lies down next to her and stares at the clouds.

"I am Nara Shikamaru."

Hinata turns her face towards his and smiles.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hmm so how come you aren't being all loud and troublesome like the other girls?" Shikamaru asked while never once taking his eyes of the clouds above them.

"Oh I don't know. The other girls don't seem to like me so I just keep to myself."

Shikamaru was very quiet for awhile which made Hinata a little nervous.

"Hmm I have thought it over and I have decided I find you un-troublesome. If you want a friend I am willing to be your friend."

Hinata to say the least was very surprised and did not come back to reality until Shikamaru was waving his hands in front of her dazed eyes. When the meaning of his words sunk in tears came to Hinata's eyes and she hugged the startled Shikamaru knocking him on his back in the process.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Hinata wept into Shikamaru's chest.

Shikamaru who was flushed with embarrassment at their current position quickly sat up with the still weeping Hinata in his arms.

"Why are you thanking me?"

Hinata looked up into Shikamaru's eyes.

"Because, you are the first person who has ever wanted to be my friend and I am so happy. Thank you again."

'How sad. There is more to this girl then meets the eye. She has been deprived of so much of life. Hopefully with my help we can change that.'

"Umm Your Welcome Hinata-chan. Now stop crying it is very troublesome."

Hinata quickly rubbed all her tears away and waited for Shikamaru's next move.

"Hmm I know what we can do. I will introduce you to my other friends I know they will like you and vice versa."

Shikamaru stood up and pulled Hinata up with him. Then hand in hand they walked back toward the other children in the playground. A blush might have found its way to Shikamaru's cheeks then if he had not fought and deemed such a thing to be to Troublesome.

* * *

Authors Notes: 

Okay guys that was the beginning of "One choice changes everything" please forgive me for any majors errors. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Please be patient with me though on updating I am a little college kid and school does come first unfortunately. Laura-chan I will probably kill you for convincing me to post this but you never know. At least now we can feel bad about not updating as much as we should together. Oh go read Laura's story it is called "He loved her laughter" it is her Naruto Fanfic. Please leave some feedback.


	2. Their Nindo

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Okay guys I don't own Naruto. (I am so sad I don't TT) This is a work of pure fandom please don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter 2 Their Nindo

* * *

Thanks to Shikamaru, Hinata finally had a place where she felt wanted. She became quick friends with Akimichi Chouji and Aburame Shino, who like Shikamaru were both quiet and reserved in their own ways. Chouji always thought Hinata was to skinny so he was constantly trying to get her to eat. He even would bring an extra lunch just for her. When Chouji wasn't hounding her with food Hinata was often with Shino. Unlike most girls Hinata found bugs fascinating and enjoyed helping Shino search for bugs. Shino eventually told Hinata about his clan's connection to bugs and was surprised when she showed no disgust. 

She just smiled and said "That is really neat. I wish I had an ability like that."

Shino looked into Hinata's eyes and saw that she was being completely honest.

"But Hinata-sama you too possess a great ability. Your clan is known far and wide for its Byakugan. Many people would love to possess your ability."

Hinata frowned, looking down at her feet, then looked back up at Shino's face with a half-hearted smile.

"Yes, many people desire to possess the Byakugan. Including me."

Shino's brow creased with his confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Hinata began jamming her two fingers together a tell tale sign that she was troubled.

"I mean that I do not have the ability to use the Byakugan."

"But how can that be?" Shino asked completely shocked.

Hinata had ceased jamming her fingers together and instead was taking her nervousness out on the grass around her pulling it up by the handfuls finally she stopped to answer his question.

"No one really knows. No matter how hard I train and study it still eludes me. The clan suspected that when I was born I did not have strong enough chakra paths to support all aspects of the Hyuuga abilities."

Shino did not know what to say he felt extremely guilty.

Hinata could tell Shino felt bad so she tried to relieve some of his guilt.

"It is okay Shino-kun. There was no way you could have known."

"No Hinata-sama I must apologize. Had I known I would never have brought it up."

Hinata smiled at him.

"It is okay Shino-kun. I have grown accustomed to it over the years. Let's just pretend it never happened and go eat lunch with the others."

"If that is what you wish Hinata-sama, we can." Shino said while helping Hinata up off the ground.

"Yes let's go!" Hinata cried while clasping Shino's hand in hers.

Shino blushed underneath his glasses. Thankfully Hinata didn't notice.

Weeks turned into months and before the group of friends knew it one year had passed since they first met Hinata. Granted she had not attended school the whole time because her father made her stay home and train. The boys did not begin to worry until they saw the bruises and cuts. When they asked about the injuries she always blamed it on some sort of clumsiness. Finally the boys decided that one of Shino's bugs would trail her to find out the truth. What they discovered shocked them. They never would have imagined Hinata's home life to be as bad as what they heard. Her father forced her to train until she was exhausted. Her cousin Neji did everything he could do to get her in trouble so that she would be punished. The rest of her family seemed to generally avoid her like the plague.

If that wasn't bad enough the bug went on to tell them of the cruel words, looks, and actions that the villagers and even some of the other students directed towards her. After learning all of this the guys were outraged. They vowed then that together they would protect Hinata-sama and help her become stronger. It became their nindo. Thus it went, rarely was Hinata seen without one of the boys accompanying her. Even when no boy was in sight, Hinata was always protected. Unknown to her, if one looked closely they would notice a swarm of Shino's bugs following her. Shikamaru had also managed to attach his shadow to hers, so for short periods of time his shadow became hers and would alert him if she was in danger.

The only place they were unable to follow Hinata was into the Hyuuga compound. Shino's bug's presence had been noticed after the first time and the Hyuuga clan, which prided itself on its' privacy, quickly set in place needed security to protect their privacy.

As a result, the boys did not know what happened to Hinata on that cool spring night when she disappeared.

* * *

Author's notes: 

Okay guys sorry this chapter is so short. Gomen x a billion. Anyway I would really appreciate any feedback you could give so please leave a review! In regards to pairings I am not saying anything yet. What would be the fun of that eh? Thank you again for reading Chapter 2 of "One choice changes everything" and please be patient for me to update I will try not to make you wait to long. Oh yeah and thanks Laura-chan for looking over this for me!


	3. Author's note please read

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Okay guys I don't own Naruto. (I am so sad I don't TT) This is a work of pure fandom please don't sue me.

* * *

Thank you everyone for all your reviews. I will admit like anyone I hate to hear when people are disappointed by my writings but I know that is a risk I take when writing a fanfic. I am well aware of Hiashi's character in both the anime and manga and I am sorry others have felt I have portrayed him poorly. In my story, I attempted to show that Hiashi was not a bad father necessarily but that he honestly thought it better for Naruto to have the chance of reestablishing his clan without the possible stigma that would come with being the container of a demon. Over time though, with growing pressures form the clan and the lack of change in Hinata's skills he becomes frustrated I guess you could say. He like most humans secretly desires powers and deep down had hopped that the demon would have gifted his daughter with such power. I am sorry if it seems I have portrayed him to harshly I just felt with the death of his wife and other situations that Hiashi might become a cold man blinded buy the desire for power and viewing Hinata as the embodiment of all his failures. Again I am sorry I you don't like this portrayal of Hiashi and if you choice not to continue reading my story for this reason then I thank you for reading this much. Also I am sorry for some of my reviewers response to some of my other reviewers response (that is a mouthful) I know a fair share of my reviewers personally so I guess they went into mother tiger mode in my defense. Sorry about this but I am also happy to know I have such good yet aggressive friends. Also I would like to thank Universal Hope and juliagulia1017 my first two reviewers. Your reviews mean the world to me I have really enjoyed them. I hope others will leave reviews bad or good cause any review is better then no review. Thank you again and sorry if I have offened anyway to much. I hope to update this story by later this weekend so please be patient with me till then. Again, arigatou gaziamasu. (bows) Sayonara till later! 


	4. The Evil Within

Just in case you forgot

(sounds like thud)

"Talking"

'thoughts'

* * *

Disclaimer:

Okay guys I don't own Naruto. (I am so sad I don't TT) This is a work of pure fandom please don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter 3  
The** Evil** Within

* * *

(Thud!) Hinata's body landed hard on the dojo floor. She scrambled to quickly to get back on her feet but collapsed with a hiss of pain and the realization that her ankle was twisted. 

"Get up! There is no rest for the weak!" Hiashi said while towering over Hinata.

"Ano b-but father…"

"But what!" Hiashi yelled getting more impatient by the minute.

"My ankle is twisted." Hinata replied keeping her head bowed in shame.

Hiashi sighed in disgust.

"Damn you girl could you be more of a burden. I can't even believe you're a Hyuuga you're not even worthy of the name. I swear …." Hiashi continued to ramble on.

Hinata did her best to ignore the hurtful things he said about her. She focused her mind internally, in order to avoid some of the pain. That was when she heard it.

"Stupid Baka. She should gut him. I know I would, given the chance. Who does he think he is, treating my container this way. I swear if I had it my way, I would eat the white eyed freak for dinner!"

Hinata was shocked who was this voice? It was unfamiliar to her but she could tell it was male.

"Ano Sir who are you and why can I hear you?"

"Oh what do we have here, a visitor perhaps? Come closer my child, just follow my voice."

Hinata began to stumble around blindly in the dark towards where she believed the voice to be coming from.

"There you go, you have almost made it. Ahh perfect now I can see you clearly."

"A-ano sir you can see me but I still can not see you."

Deep Laughter echoed in the darkness around Hinata.

"Of course I forget what weak night vision humans have."

Within seconds several torches were lit. Hinata then found herself of a huge gate sealed with a sheet of paper. It was what she saw behind the gate that left her speechless.

"Welcome human to my humble abode."

Hinata was awestruck the voice belonged to what appeared to be a giant fox.

"A-a-an-ano who are you and where am I?"

(Tsk Tsk) "Humans and their lack of manners. You should introduce yourself before asking anything." The fox chided.

Hinata blushed with embarrassment she knew that. What had happened to her manners?

"Please forgive me sir. I did not mean to cause offense. My name is Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ahh Hinata my little container. How stupid of me not to recognize you. I wondered how long it would be till we talked face to face."

"Your little container?"

"Yes, that would be you. You are the container for the feared demon Kyuubi i.e. me."

"You're Kyuubi!"Hinata asked with disbelief and fear.

"That is what I said isn't it."

"You're lying, the Kyuubi was killed by the Fourth."

"Keh, Keh, Keh. Foolish human the Fourth wasn't strong enough to kill me. I shall live on as long as you do and I will make sure your life is a long one. Speaking of which, I don't think you and my longevity will be safe in our current environment."

"What do you mean?"

Hinata asked confused by his meandering sentences.

"I mean that there are people in this village who wish to do you fatal harm."

"No this just one of your demon lies I wont believe them."

"Fool when you sleep I watch over you. I know of and have thwarted many attempts to end our existence." Kyuubi snarled swishing his tails in agitation.

"You have no proof!"

"Yes I do. Look into my eyes and you will see the treachery that I have uncovered."

"How do I know this isn't some demon trick?' Hinata asked him with a look of skepticism.

"What good would it do me to trick you. I can't get out of this body no matter what I do so just quit being paranoid and do what I say!"

"Fine!" Hinata agreed angrily and looked into his eyes.

In the demon's blood red eyes she saw the villagers and heard the awful things they said about her.

Bakers Wife: "Awful creature. She should have been killed long ago."

Seamstress: "I know I can't believe they allow it to walk on our streets. It even goes to school and tries to associate with the other children. Filthy demon is probably trying to turn the children against the village."

The she saw some of her senseis at the Ninja Academy

Mizuki: "God, why did they allow the demon into the academy? The only good that will come of this is if the demon gets killed."

Iruka: "It isn't her fault."

Mizuki: "You of all people, I would not have taken as a demon sympathizer. It killed your parents and Naruto's!"

Iruka: "Exactly, It killed them not Hinata. We should give her a chance she is Hinata, not the Kyuubi."

Mizuki: "For now but look at her eyes. That demon is just lurking beneath the surface waiting to rip a softy's, like you, throat out."

Then she saw her family

Neji: "I hate her. If it wasn't for her father wouldn't be dead, If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have this stupid curse seal. She is a curse and a shame to the Hyuuga name. She should just die so that the families honor can be restored to its former glory. Someday I will beat her and then I will become the heir and she will be the branch member. Then it will be I who has the power to decide whether she lives or dies. Just you wait Hinata!"

Hiashi: "Worthless piece of trash. How can she be my child she is so weak. I thought by sealing the demon in her she would become stronger. I was wrong she shows even less potential now; and those eyes it's like the demon inside of her is mocking me. God why didn't she just die when that thing was sealed in her? She is a burden and shame to the clan maybe it would be best if there was an accident then we would be rid of the demon and her."

Finally the images ended and she found herself just starring in the Kyuubi's blood red eyes while tears feel unheeded form her eyes.

"See I told you. No one here wants you, they all want you dead."

Hinata wiped her tears away.

"That is not true Iruka-sensei likes me and so do others."

"Yes, you are right, but what is a handful or people to the rest of the village. They won't be able to protect you."

"S-so what do I do?" Hinata managed to hiccup out between her still falling tears.

"We need to leave the village."

"What! But why?" Hinata asked looking up at the Kyuubi in complete shock.

"So that I can train you, also so you can meet others like you. You are not alone in this burden you carry."

"Really, there are others like me?" Hinata asked her tears finally stopping.

"Yes there are. So what do you say Hinata, do you want my help or do you want to stay here and wait till the village turns on you?"

"Well I really don't have any other options, so I guess I will go where you think I will be safer."

"Excellent!" Kyuubi smiled showing his gleaming sharp teeth.

"Now I need to take care of some personal business. I am sure you will be quite irate later but don't worry, I can only use your body to take care of my business for very short periods of time."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Oh lets just say there are a few people I need to talk to before we leave town, mainly about their treatment of you, so goodnight Hinata."

"What? Goodnight? What are you talking about?" Hinata asked with a look of utter confusion.

"Sleep."

As Kyuubi finished speaking he used one of his chakra tails to knock Hinata out. Kyuubi opened his eyes to come face to face with a confused yet irritated Hiashi.

"Who do you think you are young lady?"

Hinata began to smirk

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"Why you insolent little wench!"

Hiashi raised his hand to slap Hinata but right before the hand made contact with her cheek Hinata stopped it with her own hand.

"Foolish old man. You would dare to lay a hand on me?"

"Hinata?" Hiashi was scared this wasn't the daughter he knew.

Hinata began to giggle.

"Hinata isn't here right now it is just you and me."

* * *

Authors Note 

Okay guys that was Chapter 3 of "One choice changes everything" for you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember please be kind and review not rewind! Oh yeah and happy very late Valentines Day to all my readers. Also thanks again to Laura my editor and guys show Laura some love and go review her story "He loved her laughter"! Oay fixed some error I found. Wow I left out a whole sentence somehow glares at Laura-chan. sigh can't believe she didn't catch that. oh well.


	5. Settling the score

Disclaimer:

Okay guys I don't own Naruto. (I am so sad I don't TT) This is a work of pure fandom please don't sue me.

* * *

_Hinata began to giggle_

"_Hinata isn't here right now it is just you and me."_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4  
Settling the score

* * *

"Kyuubi!" Hiashi hissed just above a whisper. 

"Correct, I knew there was some reason they made you the clan leader." Hinata replied while examining her injured ankle.

"So monster you finally managed to escape. Well no worries, you will never leave this estate alive!"

Hinata began to laugh hysterically.

"Foolish human don't you see. I have not escaped, I am still trapped in this body, but you and those like you did give me a key. I have opened this child's eyes to you and your fellow villagers hate towards her. I gained her trust by showing her the truth you baka."

Hiashi's dark laughter filled the dojo.

"No, you are the baka fox! You are trapped in the body of my daughter. If I kill her you die. You are defenseless."

Hiashi will still smirking as he slid into the Gentle First Style ready to attack at any split second.

"Oh am I?" Hinata asked with a look of complete boredom on her face at Hiashi's attempt at intimidation.

"Yes, for you see demon, you are housed in the body of the disgrace of the Hyuuga clan. She doesn't even have the Byakugan. I, on the other hand, am master of our family bloodline. Your fate is sealed fox. Prepare to die."

After finishing his speech Hiashi charged at the seemingly defenseless Hinata.

"Being a little presumptions aren't we Daddy? I have the Byakugan it has just been constrained by the Fourth's seal. I have the ability now to break this seal thanks to Hinata. Don't make me do that!"

"Go ahead you damn fox!"

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." Hinata performed a series of seals easily recognized by any Hyuuga and screamed "Byakugan!"

Red veins appeared around Hinata's eyes and her eyes quickly changed from pink to a blood red.

"Abomination you must die!" Hiashi screamed throwing his palm forward to Hinata's heart in what would be a killing blow.

"Keh, Foolish old man from this day forth you shall never lay a harsh hand on anything!"

At the last second Hinata blocked her father's attack using the Byakugan's speed and the Kyuubi's strength. Her grasp obliterated Hiashi's chakra pathways from the elbow down.

"AHHHH!" Hiashi fell to the ground screaming in agony.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."

Hinata bowed in mock respect as she left Hiashi and departed the dojo. Once she exited the dojo, she heard a crash. To her left she saw Neji who was standing in shock next to the wall with a broken tea set at his feet. He had apparently witnessed the fight and was now terrified. Hinata smiled pleasantly at Neji.

"Ah Neji-nii-san! How nice to see you."

"Y-you're not Hinata-sama!" Neji stuttered while backing away.

"You are correct Hyuuga but do not worry. Hinata wishes no harm to come to you. Actually I have a gift, as you might call it, from her to you. She did not directly ask me to give it to you but had she known I could give such a gift she would have wanted me to. So anyway hold still and do not move."

Neji was too scared to disobey Hinata. Hinata first removed the bandages covering Neji's curse seal which caused him to become very anxious. He was sure he was going to die. He watched in sick fascination as Hinata quickly performed several intricate hand seals then bit her thumb hard enough to draw blood and smeared this blood across his curse seal.

"You are free Neji. The seal can no longer control you. The mark itself shall heal in a week or so. This is what she wanted for you. Anyway we have wasted enough time here. Goodbye."

Neji was shocked the curse was gone and all thanks to Hinata.

"Arigato Hinata-sama" Neji said while bowing to her retreating form.

Meanwhile Kyuubi had already arrived at his next destination. It was Iruka's house. Kyuubi knew that Hinata would want to let Iruka know what happened to her but he knew that since he killed Iruka's parents speaking to him in person would be a bad idea. Instead he wrote a quick letter, which he believed would include everything Hinata would have liked. The letter vaguely told Iruka what had happened that night and expressed her deep gratitude towards the teacher for the kindness he had shown to her at the Academy. She also asked that Iruka look out for her friends while she was gone and send them all her love and gratitude. Kyuubi signed her named and sealed the envelope. Then as stealthily as she could she laid the envelope on the welcome mat. Then she knocked on the door and disappeared into the woods surrounding the house. Naruto answered the door and looked around confused until he saw the letter addressed to Iruka.

"Oye! Iruka-nii-san there is a letter out here for you maybe it is a secret admirer," Naruto teased.

Iruka came to the door and picked up the letter. "Hmm, I wonder what this could be?" A cold breeze blew causing Iruka to shiver. "Come on Naruto lets go back inside it is getting awfully chilly," Iruka said while he pushed Naruto back in side.

"Haha you are such a wuss Nii-san."

Iruka just rolled his eyes and closed the door.

'Okay know that all of my petty errands are done it is time to leave. Let's see I need to find the others I wonder if they were sealed away like me. Hmm one is fairly close I can sense him he appears to be located in the Sand region. I wonder who it is? Oh well I will find out when I find them. To sand country we go'

Meanwhile back at Iruka's house

"So, what was it Nii-san?"

Naruto asked jumping up and down trying to read the letter Iruka had received.

"Hold on a second and let me read it" Iruka exclaimed becoming annoyed by Naruto's actions.

"Fine. Jeez don't bite my head off." Naruto said finally sitting own with his arms crossed and a big pout covering his face.

Iruka began to read the letter to himself and then he gasped

"Oh no, I have to go to the Hokage immediately. Naruto stay here and don't go anywhere until I get back."

"Fine! But I expect Ramen as soon as you get back!" Naruto yelled at the back of the quickly leaving Iruka.

Deep in the forest of Hidden Leaf

"Well I guess I should wake the kid up and tell her what has happened so far."

With that said Kyuubi retreated back into Hinata's mind and found Hinata passed out exactly where he left her.

"Sheesh, maybe I used to much chakra. Oh well, it didn't kill her so no harm done."

Kyuubi solidified one of his chakra tails and began to shake Hinata's shoulder with it. He got no response.

"Oye! Oye! Wake the hell up!"

Hinata mumbled incoherently in her sleep and then grabbed Kyuubi's tail and cuddled up to it as if it where a teddy bear.

Kyuubi eyebrow twitched in irritation and he tried to remove his tail from her clutches.

Unfortunately this just caused Hinata to clutch on the tail tighter and mumble

"No, Neji-nii-san, it is my bear."

Kyuubi felt himself growling low in his throat, his tail was not some stupid stuffed animal. He was tired of trying to be nice. Kyuubi slowly leaned in till his muzzle was level with his container's ear. He took a deep breath and then let lose with an earth shaking yell.

"WAKE UP!"

Hinata jumped in her sleep and sat straight up with eyes wide with fright.

"What was that for? Wait what happened why was I asleep?"

"You weren't really asleep. I knocked you out." Kyuubi replied while trying to repair the damage she had done to his tail's fur.

"You did what! Why would you do that and what have you done while I have been unconscious?" Hinata demanded.

"I did it because there where those that needed to be punished and those that needed to be praised. Check my or I guess I should say your memories and see if you don't agree with my actions."

Hinata did just as he suggested and honestly did not find anything really wrong with what he did. She felt some remorse for her father but knew she should just be happy that the Kyuubi had decided to spare him. When she was finished recalling the past, she was meet with the Kyuubi's smug face.

"So my little container are you still mad at me?"

"No, I guess you handled the situation pretty well."

Kyuubi just snorted

"I guess I will take that as a 'Thank you' then."

"Yes Kyuubi-sama, I thank you." Hinata said while bowing to the demon fox.

Kyuubi nodded his acknowledgment.

"Okay, so now what do we do?"

"Well, I think it would be best for us to leave this village and look for others like you and me."

"So where should we go?"

"I think we should head south towards the desert."

"Why that way?"

"Because there is something out there, I can feel it."

"Something ….what?" Hinata asked becoming irritated by the Kyuubi's vagueness.

"A demon maybe lose or maybe trapped like me either way it is very powerful.' Kyuubi growled out annoyed by the incessant questioning.

"O-Okay no need to get angry, I was just curious is all." Hinata replied nervously. She was feeling uneasy being near a large irritated demon with claws longer then her palm.

"I swear I would eat you if this was a different situation." Kyuubi growled out.

Hinata began to quiver in fear at the threat until she remembered something very important and much to the Kyuubi's dissatisfaction she became instantly calm and collected.

"Sorry I am such an irritation to you Kyuubi-sama. I will head towards the desert right away."

Kyuubi smiled in satisfaction. Perhaps he had already succeeded in breaking her will. This would make things much easier. Unfortunately Kyuubi's hopes where shattered by what Hinata said next.

"Just remember this fox if you try anything funny, I won't hesitate to kill myself in order to stop you."

Kyuubi chuckled silently to himself.

'Maybe there is more to my container then meets the eye. Good at least she will amuse me.'

"Yeah, yeah whatever, just remember who kept your scrawny ass alive this long."

Hinata nodded in acknowledgement and then resumed control of her body. As soon as she came back to her senses she began heading in the direction that would lead her towards the vast open desert.

* * *

Gomen, Gomen (bows down repeatedly to loyal fans and reviewers). I am so sorry for posting this chapter so late school is really hectic right now for both me and my editor. I will try to do better next time. I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 of "One choice changes everything" and please review! 


	6. Journey's Beginning

Disclaimer:

Okay guys I don't own Naruto. (I am so sad I don't ): ) This is a work of pure fandom please don't sue me.

* * *

First off I have received some comments regarding my fanfiction. While it is a popular belief that the Fourth Hokage is Naruto's father, nothing has been completely proven as of yet. Therefore, it will not be illustrated as such in my fanfiction. If you disagree with my creative rights and liberties, please stop flaming me and be civil (simply stop reading it). I am in college and under a lot of stress, the last thing I need is flames over something so trivial. Thank you for your time and patience. Now on to the story that you all have been eagerly awaiting! (Hey a girl can dream right? grin)

* * *

"_Just remember this fox if you try anything funny, I won't hesitate to kill myself in order to stop you."_

_Kyuubi chuckled silently to himself._

'_Maybe there is more to my container then meets the eye. Good, at least she will amuse me.'_

"_Yeah, yeah whatever, just remember who kept your scrawny ass alive this long."_

_Hinata nodded in acknowledgement and then resumed control of her body. As soon as she came back to her senses she began heading in the direction that would lead her towards the vast open desert._

* * *

Chapter 5

Journey's Beginning

* * *

Meanwhile…

Iruka had just arrived at the Hokage's Tower and delivered Hinata's note to the Hokage. The Hokage immediately assembled the available ninjas and told them what had happened.

"Everyone needs to split up and find the child. Bring her back alive and unharmed. You are dismissed!"

The ninja's quickly dispersed in search of the child.

Mizuki was one of the ninjas and he knew the container would not linger in the town so he headed out into the deep forest. He jumped from branch to branch quickly scanning ahead of him when a flash of color caught his eye. He stopped and snuck closer for a better look. Sure enough it was his prey walking obliviously right past the tree he was standing in.

"This is to easy, oh well." Mizuki mumbled as he removed the giant ninja star from his back and aimed it at the girl.

Hinata who was completely unaware of the killer intent directed towards her was suddenly mentally deafened by Kyuubi screaming "Look out!"

Hinata turned to see what was endangering her only to be frozen in fear and shock by the sight of the quickly approaching weapon. At the last moment oozing and bubbling red chakra surrounded her body and repelled the weapon.

"Hmm, so the demon brat finally reveals her true colors."

"W-who is there?"

"Haha, scared little demon? You should be."

"Show yourself!" Hinata demanded getting more edgy by the second.

"Certainly, it is only fair that you see your murderer face to face." With that said Mizuki jumped down from the tree branch landing in front of Hinata.

"Mizuki-sensei? N-no, w-why?" Hinata stuttered as her heart clenched with hurt from her sensei's betrayal.

"Because you are a disgrace and stain on this village. You are that blood thirsty demon and you should have died a long time ago and now you will!" Mizuki screamed

With that said Mizuki quickly hurled several kunai at Hinata while he ran to retrieve his large ninja star.

Hinata easily dodged the kunai but was at a loss of what to do.

"Kid listen to me. If you don't, we will die here." Kyuubi hissed in her mind

"Okay what should I do?" Hinata asked internally while continuing to watch Mizuki-sensei.

"Okay this is going to be a crash course so listen quickly and learn quicker. These are the seals to activate your Byakugan. Then after that I want you to allow my chakra to help you. You might notice a few temporary changes in your appearance but don't worry about them. Now hurry!"

"Alright." Hinata quickly preformed the seals she had been shown in her mind. "Byakugan!" Hinata was amazed so that is what her family's bloodline was like.

"Concentrate!" Kyuubi yelled

"O-oh, yes, sorry." Hinata quickly began to calm her mind and focus.

Mizuki had just retrieved his ninja star and witnessed her activating her Byakugan. If the blood red eyes and veins weren't enough to disturb him, then the sudden almost claw like nails, longer canines and what appeared to be several red chakra tails should have at least discouraged him but it seemed to have no effect on Mizuki's resolve.

"So demon you finally show your true form. Well that is fine by me; let's see if you bleed red." Mizuki said while performing seals quickly

'W-what do I do?' Hinata asked the Kyuubi in a panic.

"Use your eyes kid. You can see his chakra points. Just concentrate on hitting them and leave the rest to me." Kyuubi commanded

"O-okay." Hinata replied while rushing towards Mizuki but right before she reached him he finished forming the seals.

"Die!" Mizuki screamed as he unleashed a powerful fire jutsu straight at the approaching Hinata.

Hinata was terrified and quickly tried to protect herself but knew her efforts where futile. Right before the flames overtook her she closed her eyes and screamed.

Mizuki smirked confidently when he heard her scream and saw the black smoke from the impact. When the smoke cleared though Mizuki gasped in shock. Standing there completely unharmed was the girl. She was bent over covering her face but what saved her were the chakra tails.

Hinata slowly opened one eye. Seeing everything was clear she stood up. "W-what just happened?" Hinata asked Kyuubi.

"My ultimate defense is what happened. My nine tails will protect you as long as I so will them to." Kyuubi smirked and started to chuckle. "Keh, keh, keh the damn fool even used a fire attack."

"But it seemed like a really strong attack, why are you laughing about it?"

"Because fire never harms me it only makes me stronger. Now stop asking stupid questions and hurry up and attack him before he snaps out of his shocked state."

"Oh, right!" Hinata quickly charged at Mizuki.

After she landed her first hit, Mizuki snapped out of his daze and began to quickly dodge her attacks. He had fought a Hyuuga before and knew their style fairly well. He would be okay as long as she didn't hit him too much or in certain points, or so he thought. Then he felt it. It felt like a small burning sensation, except it quickly became an inferno under his skin. Every chakra point the girl struck flared with searing hot pain. He felt like his very blood was boiling making him unable to block Hinata's attacks any longer. Finally he screamed out in agony and feel to the ground unconscious.

"I-is he d-d-dead!" Hinata asked Kyuubi with look of disgust and horror.

"No but he will wish he was when he wakes up."

"What did I do to him? I never saw someone sparring in the dojo act like that when they were hit."

"Well you see instead of releasing your chakra through your fingertips I released my chakra and since my chakra is demon chakra it does not mix with human chakra easily. Usually what happens is the human chakra seeks to destroy my chakra and my chakra heats up to extremely high temperatures in order to protect itself. It can be quite painful the main point of the attack is to disable my opponent, but sometimes the heat can even destroy the chakra points. When that happens it's not pretty and even I don't stay around to see the end results. On a positive note, we do not have to worry about this guy bothering us for awhile. He will survive, so let's go before we are confronted again."

"Ano, wouldn't it be easier if I changed my looks?" Hinata asked poking at Mizuki-sensei's twitching body.

"Hmm, yes an excellent idea. Do you think you could do a Henge of Mizuki?"

"Ano I don't know… maybe… I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, I never could do the Henges before so here goes." Hinata ran through the seals with care "Henge no Jutsu!" a huge puff of smoke revealed in the place of Hinata fairly decent copy of Mizuki-sensei.

"Well done for a first try. I think in this darkness the slight irregularities in his appearance will not be noticed. Now quickly hide his body in the bushes." Hinata did as Kyuubi instructed "Good now lets go we should make it to the Hidden Village of the Sand in three days time."

Hinata just nodded and quickly headed in the direction Kyuubi indicated with no further incidents.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Konoha Village dawn was breaking.

The Hokage approached the tired ninjas. "So there where no signs of the girl?"

Beshikou chose to speak "No sir. We did find Touji Mizuki though and he seems to have taken quite a beating. He is lying unconscious in the hospital as we speak."

"Hmm maybe he knows something we don't. Anyway. Since we have no leads whatsoever at this time everyone please return to your homes and get some rest. You are dismissed."

All the ninjas quickly disappeared except for one that had just arrived.

"Hokage-sama have they found anything out." asked an out of breath Iruka.

"No, I am afraid not."

"What should I do? I don't know what to tell the children?"

"Hmm, didn't you say she left a message for a few of them?"

"Yes, she did leave a note but why.?"

"Well take those children aside and tell them the truth and no one else. You understand?'

"Yes Hokage-sama but if I may ask why?"

The Hokage's face took on a sad far away look. "If she left a message for them she cared enough about them to want them to know about her secret. It is up to them what they do with this information. If there is nothing further I suggest we both retire and get a few more hours of sleep."

"Of course, sorry I have kept you up Hokage-sama. Sleep well." Iruka said. Then he turned and headed towards home.

"Haha same to you Iruka although I am sure Naruto has passed out from boredom waiting for your return."

"Ahh! I completely forgot about him, I bet he is sleeping on the floor again. Stupid kid." With that said Iruka dashed quickly towards home.

* * *

Later that morning

"Shikamaru, (munch)(munch) why do you think Iruka-sensei asked us to stay in for recess?"

"I don't know. Although I am certain it isn't for a good reason." Shikamaru replies while gazing mindlessly at the clouds outside.

"What! You don't think we are in trouble do you?" Chouji asked with wide eyed fear actually almost dropping his prized potato chip bag.

"Hmm who knows. This is all too troublesome." Shikamaru replied

"Shino you don't think we are in trouble right?" Chouji pleaded

"Honestly Chouji I could care less. I am more concerned about the absence of Hinata-sama."

"Huh? Oh yeah you are right she is not her today." Chouji finally noticed "What is so new about that though she usually misses a day or two."

"I don't know something feels weird and my bugs seem very upset." Shino replied while adjusting his glasses.

"You don't think something has happened to her do you?" Chouji asked getting more concerned.

"I don't know." Was all Shino said.

"Che, It's probably just her father. He is so troublesome when he wants her to train." Shikamaru said finally sitting up on the desks he had previously been laying on.

"No, I think you are wrong Shikamaru." Shino said Shikamaru's brow arched in surprise.

"Huh what do you mean?"

"Well according to my bugs it is like she disappeared. They can't find hide nor hair of her anywhere."

"Very strange." Shikamaru said while rubbing his chin.

"(Sniff)(Sniff) You don't think Hinata-chan is dead do you?" asked a teary eyed Chouji.

"I hope not but I don't know." Shino said frowning deeply behind his high collar.

Then the door slid open "Sorry boys one of the other teachers asked me a question in the hall and it took longer then I realized so anyway..." Iruka said while walking in and shutting the door.

"Iruka-sesnsei (Sniff)(Sniff) is this about Hinata-chan is she hurt? Please (Sniff) tell (Sniff) us!" Chouji demanded with tears falling down his checks.

"W-what no Chouji you have it all wrong. I came here to talk to you about Hyuuga Hinata but it is not because of anything horrible like that." Iruka answered while trying to hide his nervousness behind his smile.

"(Sniff)(Sniff) R-really then what is it Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka glanced around nervously at the three boys. "Boys, what I tell you in here today should never leave the confines of this room. Do you understand?" Iruka said while looking each of them in the eyes.

"Yes sensei" All three said in near unison. "Okay boys, first I am going to tell you a story then I have a letter you need to read. Please save any questions you have until I am done."

* * *

Twenty minutes later 

"It all makes sense now." Shikamaru said with a look of complete shock and horror and the faintest sign of his tears in his eyes.

"Poor Hinata-chan she didn't deserve such a life." Chouji said while wipping at his tears.

"Iruka-sensei, do you ever think she will ever come back." A slightly choked up Shino asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Iruka replied while shaking his head between his hands.

"Hmm, It doesn't matter. We will search for her whenever we leave this village. It is our nindo to protect and help her. We can't break it!" Shikamaru stated slamming his fist on the desk.

"Yes, you are right Shikamaru." Chouji looked out the window imagining he could see her off in the distance "Don't worry Hinata-chan we will get stronger and we will never stop looking for you. Like Shikamaru said it is our Nindo!"

"I agree. We will see Hinata-sama again" Shino said staring out at the horizon.

* * *

Ahhh sorry so late again I am a horrible author and deserve a beating with a spoon for making my beloved fans wait so long. Gomen, Gomen, Gomen (proceeds to bow to loyal readers a hundred times). Well I at least tried to make it a long chapter. Sorry as I said for the late update spring break was last week and I was overseas so umm yeah me no writtie and postie like me should. Oh yes I was so happy to see some new faces in the review section thanks for your support Zed of Vesper and Sakura-Hiwatari. Oh and always thank you lgardne6 for being my editor couldn't do it with out ya! Again please forgive me for the lateness and please review! 


	7. Comforting Warmth

Disclaimer:

Okay guys I don't own Naruto. (I am so sad I don't ): ) This is a work of pure fandom please don't sue me.

Also Thank you pinkusagi for editing my short little chapter!

* * *

"_Yes you are right Shikamaru." Chouji looked out the window imagining he could see her off in the distance "Don't worry Hinata-chan we will get stronger and we will never stop looking for you. Like Shikamaru said it is our Nindo!"_

"_I agree. We will see Hinata-sama again" Shino said staring out at the horizon._

_

* * *

_Chapter 6

Comforting Warmth

* * *

Back with Hinata Three days later ….

* * *

"Okay Hinata we have made it to the outskirts of Suna. I suggest you Henge yourself into the form of an old woman and find a room at an inn. You need your rest and no one will be looking for an old woman. Just walk calmly through the main gate and there should be no problem." Hinata took a quick scan of the city and located the gate Kyuubi had spoken of.

(yawn) "Okay sounds like a good plan. Henge!" After the smoke cloud dispersed in Hinata's place stood a white haired old lady leaning on a cane. Hinata had basically envisioned her grandmother minus the white eyes when she performed the Henge.

Hinata, in an attempt to stay in character and not raise suspicion in the guards, took her time walking to the main gate. She did her best to mimic her grandmother's stride and mannerisms from memory. The guards paid little attention to her presence and let her pass without sparing her a second glance. Shortly after entering the city Hinata found a small inn with vacancy and booked a room. As soon as Hinata walked into her room she locked the door then headed straight for the bed and collapsed. With a small poof and smoke cloud Hinata released the Henge and struggled to sit back up. Slowly she began to peal of her shoes and socks as well as the rest of her clothing. Finally she was left in her underwear and a t-shirt and was trying to muster up the energy to walk across the room to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

"Keh, Keh, Don't bother wasting what remaining energy you have on your silly hygiene rituals. You can take care of those things tomorrow. Go ahead and sleep; you need to regain your strength. I will keep watch tonight."

(Yawn)"Mmkay bath first thing tomorrow morning (yawn) night Kyuubi-sama." Hinata murmured sleepily.

The rest of the night Hinata slept soundly while the Kyuubi kept both eyes open for any signs of danger. He spent most of the night sitting on their window looking for any suspicious people. If though, someone had looked up at that very window they would not have seen anything because even though the Kyuubi could have an effect on his surroundings he still did not have a solid form yet. As they say, all things come to those who wait. He laughed internally at his own thoughts. He was so absorbed in spying that he was startled by a sound coming form behind him. He turned ready to attack whatever the threat that had caught him off guard only to see his vessel shivering and chattering her teeth. Kyuubi cursed his own stupidity realizing that the temperature had dropped drastically from earlier that evening and the room was now quite an uncomfortable temperature for his vessel. He quickly closed the window and covered her with more of the blankets but this still did not appear to be enough because Hinata was still curled up in a tight ball and the room was not warming quite as fast as he thought it should. He quickly began racking his brain for ways to warm his vessel because the last thing he needed was for her to die especially after all the trouble he went through getting her out of that horrid village. Kyuubi tried thinking back to a time when he was cold. He remembered when he was a young kit getting separated from his mother in a winter storm. By the time she had found him he was soaked through and as cold as ice. She quickly hurried with him back to a cave she had found and pulled him close to her body enveloping him with her many tails. He could never remember feeling as warm as he did then. 

'Well it is worth a shot although I have a feeling this may result in her being knocked out for a few hours longer than she expected, but oh well, it is better than getting sick.'

The Kyuubi quickly chanted a few demonic words and slowly Hinata's seal began to glow. A bright red light filled the room for an instant and after that beside Hinata's sleeping form sat a nine tailed fox about the size of a Labrador. The fox quickly dug its way under the covers and wrapped its tails around Hinata pulling her flush to its body. Hinata quickly began clinging to the warmth and soon ceased shivering.

(Sigh) "Well, at least that is one less worry," Kyuubi said while absently stroking her hair with one of his tails. "Keh Troublesome vessel. What am I going to do with you?" Shortly after that the Kyuubi himself was lulled off to sleep due to the comforting warmth.


End file.
